


Am I Naughty?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A young man sits on the edge of his bed in his boxers and waits to be punished. His boyfriend has a completely different idea though.Oneshot/drabble





	Am I Naughty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashmouth_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/gifts).



Richie Tozier sat on the edge of his bed in his boxers. He smirked at his boyfriend. 

"...hey," he said in a husky voice. And he didn't sound like he was joking either. "Am I a...bad boy?"

Eddie Kaspbrak turned around slightly at the sink. He sighed. 

"Yes, you've been bad," he said in a perfectly deadpan voice. 

"Oh yeah?" Richie could even feel his heart speed up a little bit. Maybe he was gonna get lucky tonight! "How bad~?" he said then in a sexy, seductive voice. 

"You’re a fucking nightmare to be honest."

"Hey!"

Richie pouted. But his Eds wasn't actually wrong. 


End file.
